


Kisah tentang Makanan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Jangan sampai engkau melupakan kami, Teman.





	Kisah tentang Makanan

_Teman_

_Saat aku masih bernama tahu dan kau bergelar tempe_

_Kita masih bersama-sama dengan kangkung, cabai, garam, kecap serta bungkusan bumbu-bumbu yang lain_

_Kita dapat membentuk sebuah makanan yang enak_

_Dengan berbagi rasa, manis karena tambahan gula, pedas karena merica, serta pahit jika terlalu lama berada di atas bara_

_Tetapi, itulah sebuah keindahan “makanan”_

_Dan saat getar menghiasi lidah karena hambar_

_Rasanya tidak lezat, kurang sedap_

_Sebuah “makanan” mengalami perpecahan_

_Tempe itu telah menghilang, bukan karena busuk atau sebab dibuang_

_Sehingga “makanan” itu tudak senikmat dulu_

_Namun, itu semua karena sebuah janji dengan Nyonya lain_

_Engkau, bernama tempe, dicincang bukan bersama kami lagi_

_Dengan santan, atau hanya mengeras di penggorengan_

_Sebuah makanan yang menyedihkan kini_

_Habis dengan lahap, meninggalkan kami, para makanan lama_

_Teman_

_Namun tak perlu menangis saat engkau tidak bersama kami_

_Di tangan ibu-ibu lain kau lebih berarti_

_Ya, inilah sebuah takdir dan misteri_

_Biar pun begitu, janganlah engkau lupa saat-saat kita masih berbentuk makanan yang istimewa_

_Janganlah engkau hanya menganggap saat kita bersama adalah saat yang tidak engkau inginkan sebelumnya_

_Ingatlah, teman_

_Kenang-kenanglah, simpanlah pada masa itu_

_Di dalam bagian dari perjalanan hidupmu_

_Dengan aroma dan rasa yang telah kita lalui bersama_

_Semoga dirimu bahagia dengan bantuk makanan yang lebih dari saat bersama kami_

_Semoga dirimu akan selalu mengerti dan memahami_

_Sebuah “makanan” yang tinggal kenangan tetaplah bersemi_

_Untuk kini dan nanti_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 18 April 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
